Bonne nuit petite Hermione
by milie m
Summary: Tout commence à la naissance d'Hermione, ensuite gros saut dans le temps à partir du chapiter 2: répercutions... Fic classée PG13 pour language parfois ordurier. HGSS
1. Le commencement

-Peter Pettigrow! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit Gryffondor de mon cul!

-Rogue… euh… Severus, écoute moi s'il te plait…

-Jure-moi que tu ne parleras pas de ce que tu viens de voir!, hurla l'homme, visiblement inquiet.

Severus Rogue avait plusieurs raison d'être inquiet. L'ami de ses pires ennemis se tenait devant lui, alors qu'il tenait un bébé âgé d'à peine deux mois dans ses bras.

-Qui est ce bébé?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! Du balai!, aboya l'ancien Mangemort.

Le petit homme s'en alla au pas de course, effrayé, et transplanta lorsqu'il sortit de l'enceinte du château.

Que faisait-il à Poudlard au juste? Severus lui y travaillait déjà comme enseignant, mais Peter lui… Si seulement Rogue avait su que Peter était en fait un espion au service de Voldemort… Et si seulement Peter avait su que Rogue était en fait un espion au service de Dumbledore…

Severus reporta son attention sur la fillette endormie. Demain il devrait aller la porter à Dumbledore pour qu'il la donne à ses parents adoptifs.

L'histoire de cette enfant était malheureuse, tellement qu'elle avait attendri le dûr Severus Rogue, qui avait décidé de garder la petite durant les deux mois d'absence de Dumbledore à qui venait la tâche de lui trouver des parents, loin du mal qui rôdait autour d'elle.

En fait elle était orpheline, sa mère lors de l'accouchement et l'homme n'ayant jamais souhaité la naissance de l'enfant s'était enlevé la vie pour avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait… Severus soupira. Dire que ces sorciers étaient des Sang Pur…

Le professeur de Potions caressa le mince duvet brun du bébé. Si fragile… D'une simple pression sur la nuque il aurait pu la tuer. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, jamais il aurait voulu que quelque chose arrive à cette petite fleur que le Ministère lui avait apporté deux mois plus tôt, à sa naissance.

La petite se réveilla. Elle prit une grande inspiration, l'air du parc de Poudlard pénétrant dans ses petits poumons. Ses grands yeux noisette regardait ce qu'elle croyait son père.

Severus sourit, essayant de profiter au maximum de sa dernière soirée avec sa protégée. Il l'amena dans ses cachots, s'assit dans un fauteuil, le plus confortable, tenait la petite fille au creux de ses bras et commença à parler, de tout et de rien, regardant la petite fillette s'endormir au son de sa voix. Il se cala dans le fond du fauteuil, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et lentement il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé tôt le lendemain matin par de légers gazouillis.

-Coucou petite fleur.

La petite le regardait intensément. Elle allait être une élève exceptionnelle à Poudlard, il le savait. Il regarda l'horloge. Six heures. Dumbledore passerait la chercher vers onze heures. Severus se changea, fit de même avec la petite, amena un biberon et sortit dans le parc de Poudlard regarder le lever du soleil rouge du mois d'août.

L'avant-midi passa trop vite au goût de Severus. Dumbledore vint le rejoindre à l'heure prévue dans le parc.

-Il est temps Severus.

-Albus, vous ne pensez pas que je pourrais la garder?

-Severus, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cet enfant est recherché par plusieurs Mangemorts, sa mère ayant été Auror…

-Mais je la protégerai! Et en plus je serai toujours à Poudlard maintenant que je suis professeur.

-Non Severus!, coupa Albus net. Ce bébé ira dans une famille moldue.

-Mais cette fillette est de sang pur!

-Severus! Le sang n'a aucune importance! Depuis votre rébellion contre Voldemort je vous croyait plus raisonnable que ça voyons!

Severus baissa la tête. Il était à cours d'excuses pour garder le bébé et avait dit une stupidité. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer le vieillard d'avis.

-Faites vos aux revoir à la fillette, Severus…

L'ancien Mangemort sentait la compassion dans la voix du Directeur. Il regarda la petite. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-On se reverra à Poudlard, petite Hermione.

L'homme donna le bébé au Directeur, les yeux brillants de larmes. Onze longues années allaient s'écouler avant qu'il ne revoit celle qu'il avait aimé comme sa propre fille. La reconnaîtrait-il lorsqu'elle arrivera à Poudlard?

Dumbledore se dirigea hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, la petite dans les bras, cette dernière avait un regard interrogateur semblant dire « Où va-t-on? Où est papa? ». Albus était touché.

Severus regarda le vieux s'en aller. On venait de lui arracher la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. La seule.

Les mois passèrent, le petit Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait perdu ses parents, trahis par Sirius Black. Severus était tout de même mélancolique.

Et puis les années passèrent. Le visage de la petite Hermione s'effaçait peut à peut dans les souvenirs de Severus, qui n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de déposer ses souvenirs dans la Pensine. Il devenait de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même, détestant tous les enfants sur terre. Les étudiants de Poudlard le dégoûtait. Tous ces mômes heureux de vivre le craignait, mais il s'en fichait, en autant qu'il n'avait pas un de ces gamins dans les pattes. Dumbledore remarqua sa détresse, comment est-ce qu'un tel changement de personnalité pourrait échapper au vieux sorcier? Mais il n'en fit rien. Les années passaient vite et bientôt la petite Hermione allait entrer à Poudlard, la même année que le célèbre Harry Potter, surnommé le Survivant.


	2. Mauvaise journée

Mauvaise journée

Il était 5 heures du matin, le premier septembre. Hermione avait mit son réveil-matin très tôt pour pouvoir revoir ses derniers préparatifs. Elle relut pour la énième fois sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. Étant de nature très ouverte, elle avait crut aussitôt au monde qui s'ouvrait à elle. Ensuite elle avait eut la chance de trouver un couple de gens vêtus bizarrement égarés près du bar Le Chaudron Baveur, leur avait demandé en chuchotant s'ils étaient sorciers et le couple lui avaient indiqué la manière de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était allée chez Ollivanders, qui l'avait équipé d'une baguette magique. Ensuite elle était allée chez Fleury Et Botts, et se jura que cet endroit deviendrait son sanctuaire (bien sûr elle ne connaissait pas encore la bibliothèque de Poudlard!). Elle avait ensuite continué ses achats, resplendissante.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était LE jour, elle entrerait dans LE monde de ses rêves, celui que chaque gosse qui se respecte veut plus que tout, celui de la magie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, tenta de coiffer ses cheveux, mais sans succès. Dans le fond elle s'en fichait, après tout le look c'est pas ça qui compte, c'est l'intelligence non?

Elle réinspecta ses valises pour la énième fois, pour voir si elle n'oubliait rien. Comme à chaque vérification, elle trouva des piles de vêtements parfaitement rangées, des livres parfaitement classés, et tout le reste était parfait aussi, à l'image de la jeune fille propriétaire de ces malles.

Elle regarda sa montre. Cette dernière indiquait seulement 6 heures. Hermione plongea alors dans un énorme ouvrage portant pour titre « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Elle s'arrêta à un chapitre qu'elle jugeait particulièrement intéressant, « Le lac de Poudlard et ses créatures ». Le temps passa, la jeune fille toujours aussi absorbée dans ses lectures. Elle entendit au loin ses « parents » se réveiller, il devait être neuf heure. QUOI? Neuf heures?! Mais ce que le temps peut passer vite lorsqu'on lit! Hermione rangea soigneusement le précieux livre dans une des malles et descendit déjeuner. Elle prépara des crêpes pour l'occasion. Après tout c'était son premier vrai départ de la maison. Bien sûr elle reverrait ses « parents » pour Noël, mais c'est tout de même un sacré bout de temps sans contact (les « parents » d'Hermione étant moldus, ils n'ont pas recours au système de hibou postal).

Lorsque ses « parents » descendirent, ils trouvèrent une Hermione préparée, soignée, toute excitée, et… qui avait préparé à manger?! Depuis quand leur « fille » savait cuisiner?

Elle leur offrit des crêpes qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils commencèrent à manger. C'était infecte. Ils prirent une longue gorgée de café pour changer le goût.

-Alors vous aimez?, demanda la cuisinière en herbe, exposant un large sourire.

-Oh oui Mione! Mais au fait qu'as-tu mis dans ces crêpes?

-Une tasse de farine, une tasse de lait, 2 œufs, de la cassonade, du sucre, de l'essence de vanille, de l'essence de citron, je crois que c'est tout.

-Eeeeuh quel lait? Il n'y avait pas de lait dans le réfrigérateur hier soir! Je devais en acheter aujourd'hui.

-Bah il était gentiment posé là sur la table.

-QUOI?!, s'écrièrent en chœur les deux Granger.

-Oh merde…

En fait ce lait traînait à l'air ambiant depuis deux jours, dans un coin, donc personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-Premièrement on surveille son langage Miss, et deuxièmement, va me chercher des cachets dans la pharmacie, je sens que je vais être malade.

Hermione s'empressa d'exécuter la demande de son « père ». Elle aurait peut-être du goûter au mélange avant de le servir…

« Voyons Hermione Granger cette attitude ne te ressemble pas! En temps normal tu aurais goûté au lait ET au mélange! Ça doit être l'excitation… », pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Mais il était trop tard elle entendit son père vomir le déjeuner dans l'évier. Elle en eu la nausée, mais pris un cachet. Elle regarda sa montre.

-MERDE! MAMAN IL EST DIX HEURE!!!, cria-t-elle, paniquée.

On entendit M. Granger s'écrier entre deux vomissements « Surveille ton langage Mione! ». Cette dernière ce précipita vers sa chambre, prit ses malles du mieux qu'elle put, se dirigea vers la porte, dit un bref au revoir à ses parents et partit pour la gare. Qu'ils vomissent, elle se rendrait seule.

Arrivée à la gare vers 10h30, elle chercha des yeux des gens en robe de sorcier, telles celles qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était allé au Chemin de Traverse. Elle localisa quelques sorciers qui disparaissaient étrangement entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle comprit aussitôt et fit comme les autres sorciers, pénétra au pas de course dans le mur. Elle atterrit dans un hangar fourmillant de jeunes sorciers et de leurs parents. Elle se hissa dans le train, trouva un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Le train commença à rouler, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, laissant voir un magnifique paysage forestier.

Un jeune sorcier, sûrement de son année, entra dans le compartiment, l'air déboussolé, et il était à bout de souffle.

-Salut, moi c'est Neville, t'aurais pas vu mon crapaud? Il s'appelle Trevor. Si il a loupé le train, ma grand-mère va me tuer!

-Moi c'est Hermione, et je veux bien t'aider à le chercher, ton crapaud.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Chacun partit de son coté. En cours de route, Hermione rencontra un petit blond accompagné par deux garçons ressemblant plus à des gorilles qu'à quelque chose d'humain.

-T'es qui toi?, demanda le blondinet.

-Hermione Granger, j'peux te retourner la question?

-Granger… ça me dit rien. T'as des parents moldus?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Dans ce cas touche-moi pas Sang de Bourbe!

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent, laissant Hermione dans la confusion. Sang de quoi?

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien, elle rencontra le fameux Harry Potter, et son ami, qui n'était pas très sympa.

Les première années furent accueillies par un homme très imposant. « Un demi-géant sûrement » se dit Hermione. Et traversèrent le lac de Poudlard dans de petites barques. Si elle avait su que dix ans auparavant elle contemplait ce même lac dans les bras de son futur professeur de Potions…

Arrivée devant la sublime école de sorcellerie, elle ne put retenir un soupir admiratif. L'école était vraiment imposante. Ensuite le groupe de première année pénétrèrent dans le château. Une femme vêtue d'une robe verte style écossaise les accueillit. Elle fit son discours de bienvenue et les guida dans une énorme salle enchantée où se promenaient gaiement quelques fantômes. Le plafond de la salle était une représentation exacte du ciel. Hermione n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Ensuite la femme qui les avait accueillis arriva, munie d'un vieux chapeau et d'un tabouret. À la grande surprise des élèves de première année, le chapeau s'anima et chanta une petite chanson sur Poudlard et ses maisons. Une fois que les applaudissements cessèrent, la répartition commença.

« Hermione Granger! »

Severus crut mourir. ELLE était là! ELLE était resplendissante! ELLE portait un nom moldu! À cette constatation, Severus tressaillit. Quelle honte pour les racines de cette noble et ancienne famille!

Hermione était nerveuse. Elle ne voulais pas aller dans la maison du petit blond qui l'avait « insultée » dans le train. Si elle allait dans à Serpentard sa journée aurait été la pire de sa vie. Même pas de séance d'adieux avec ses parents, insultée dans le train, et le risque de se retrouver dans la même maison que celui qui l'a insulté…

« Tu es extrêmement intelligente, toutes les caractéristiques d'une Serdaigle. Très ambitieuse aussi, mais selon ce que je vois dans ta tête tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard n'est-ce pas? Non. Étant donné tes origines tu iras à GRYFFONDOR! »

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Mais… quelles origines? Sa famille était moldu! Elle s'en soucia une fraction de seconde puis laissa l'euphorie du moment prendre le dessus. Les autres Gryffondor l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle dans leur Maison.

Severus devint de plus en plus en colère. Sa protégée allait à Gryffondor… Gryffondor!!! Il se mit à détester encore plus cette Maison.

« T'aurais pas pu aller à Serpentard petite idiote? »

Il bouillonnait de rage. Harry « le Survivant » Potter venait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, comme son cher père. Qu'est-ce que Severus avait fait aux Dieux pour mériter ça?!

Discrètement, il se faufila derrière la table des professeurs et, avant de disparaître derrière une petite porte, il contempla SA petite fleur avec un air mauvais. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il décida de la détester. Mais allait-il respecter ce pacte?


	3. 12 square Grimmaurd

CHAPITRE 3

[Note de l'auteure: Je vais encore un saut dans le temps, je vais maintenant à la 6e année du trio. C'était le dernier saut, promis! Et merci pour vos reviews!]

Hermione se réveilla en sueur, encore un de ses foutus cauchemars. Elle contempla le plafond qui commençait à se putréfier de sa chambre, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans le lit à sa droite dormait paisiblement le Survivant, chose rare, car les nuits de Harry étaient relativement tourmentées ces derniers temps. Le regard de la sorcière de 16 ans, 17 avec le Retourneur de Temps, se posa ensuite sur le mince filet de lumière s'échappant de la porte entrouverte. Tiens, quelqu'un était réveillé. Elle enfila le jean qu'elle avait porté la veille et descendit. Soudain elle entendit des voix et se cacha dans un coin sombre pour écouter la conversation, même en Sixième année Miss Granger était toujours aussi curieuse.

-Severus, non! Elle n'est pas prête! Si elle savait, sa vie s'écroulerait.

-Albus, je vais craquer. C'était à vous de ne pas me la confier. Et en plus, vous avec dit la même chose sur Potter, et il n'est pas mort à ce que je sache.

-Ça suffit! Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Mais la vérité est dure à cacher. J'ai tenu 5 ans, mais je n'en peux plus! Elle vit d'illusions.

-Vous exagérez Severus. Et non c'est non, et cessez de la malmener! Fin de la discussion.

-Je ne…

-Fin de la discussion j'ai dit!

Hermione entendit son Professeur de Potions grogner, et Dumbledore s'éloigner vers le hall, et lorsqu'il sortit du quartier général de l'Ordre on put entendre le portrait de la mère du défunt Sirius hurler « Vous souillez la maison de mes ancêtres sals bâtards! Surtout toi vieux fou! ».

Mais de qui parlaient-ils? Et que devaient-ils cacher?

Soudain elle se secoua, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient venus ici! Et l'être odieux qui lui servait de professeur y était encore. Quelle heure était-il? Elle regarda à sa montre et grogna. Elle avait encore oublié les ondes magiques de cette maison qui ruinaient tout objet moldu.

Elle décida donc d'aller à la cuisine, après tout elle doutait de retrouver le sommeil cette nuit. Et elle profiterait de ce moment pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs pour l'année scolaire qui commençait le jour même.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit une Tonks aux cheveux courts bleu acier en train de boire un thé et un Rogue dans un coin sombre, Bièraubeurre à la main.

Rogue croyait qu'il allait mourir lorsque sa petite fleur entra dans la cuisine. Il prit une énorme gorgée de son breuvage et essaya de respirer normalement, mais son cœur battait à toute vitesse, alors c'était peine perdue. Pourquoi le vieux fou ne le laissait-il pas révéler les origines d'Hermione?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse. Il entendit la femme égocentrique murmurer un vague « D'solée », puis il la vit réparer la tasse de thé brisée d'un simple coup de baguette, au grand étonnement du Maître en Potions (la nature maladroite de Tonks allant jusque dans les sorts qu'elle lançait). Rogue se demandait encore comment une telle femme avait pu devenir Auror d'ailleurs...

-Bonjour professeur Rogue, bonjour Tonks.

Hermione avait décidé de rompre le lourd silence qui avait envahi la salle, mais constata qu'elle avait fait une erreur en voyant le dur regard de son professeur. Comme elle le haïssait! Néanmoins elle gardait de l'estime pour l'homme. « C'est le meilleur dans son domaine », s'entêtait-elle à se dire.

Elle décida d'aller se préparer un chocolat chaud. Maudit soit ce ministère! Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide si elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs! Là elle devait sortir l'eau et tout et tout… « Mais voyons 'Mione! C'est pas toi être aussi paresseuse! Allez tu as soif après tout! », se surprit-elle à penser.

Son chocolat enfin prêt, elle prit place où elle pourrait les voir tous les deux. Ce que le silence est pénible! Elle avait finit son chocolat et personne n'avait encore parlé. Ce pouvait-il que quelque chose de grave se préparait? Pour le peu de ce qu'elle connaissait de Tonks, la femme n'était pas de tempérament aussi silencieux… Mais c'est que ce silence est lourd! Sans plus attendre, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour aller effectuer les derniers préparatifs de début d'année, et qui sait, lire un livre.

Elle fit le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller les garçons. Surtout parce qu'ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil, « Moi aussi d'ailleurs » se dit-elle, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas brusquer Harry, disons qu'il était… instable ces derniers temps. Finalement elle prit un livre, s'installa sous une fenêtre filtrant les rayons de la lune, juste assez puissants pour éclairer l'épais grimoire devant elle. Elle plongea alors dans sa lecture sur les vampires.

« Oh la la je n'aimerais pas rencontrer une de ces créatures dans la rue! » pensa-t-elle en voyant tous les damages que les vampires créaient.

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit d'un froissement de tissus.

-Salut Mione, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée en s'étirant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure?

-Cauchemar…mais t'occupe pas de moi, dors, tu as besoin de repos pour la rentrée.

-Ne me surprotège pas. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul. Et puis toi aussi tu as besoin de repos, alors tu es mal placée pour me dire quoi faire.

Il commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde cherchait à le surprotéger? Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient tous pitié de lui parce qu'il avait perdu tout ce qu'il aimait et qu'il avait le sort du monde sorcier sur ses épaules… Harry soupira.

-Mione quelle heure il est? Je ne le vois pas sur l'horloge, je n'ai pas mes lunettes.

Hermione pointa sa baguette toujours illuminée sur la vieille horloge noircie par l'humidité de la pièce.

-Il est… 6 heures et quart. Je vais manger. Tu viens?

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Sur ce Hermione rangea son livre et redescendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la pièce était déjà plus animée. Mrs Weasley était en train de faire cuire des œufs et des saucisses. Tonks était en grande conversation avec McGonagall. McGonagall?!!

-Bonjour professeur!, s'exclama Hermione, heureuse de voir son professeur préféré.

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

-Bon matin Hermione!, dit joyeusement Mrs Weasley. Tu veux des œufs? Des toasts? Des saucisses?

-Je vais prendre un œuf s'il vous plait.

-Bonne journée tout le monde. Hermione, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, fit McGonnagal, en prenant sa cape et en transplanant dans un Crack sonore.

Après avoir mangé, Hermione se dirigea vers une des rares fenêtres de la maison. Elle aimait particulièrement celle-ci, parce qu'elle possédait un rebord permettant a une personne de s'y asseoir, ce qu'Hermione fit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais et humide de l'aube s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Hermione ferma les yeux. L'air sentait bon. Il sentait la pluie, la fraîcheur, le calme…

-Hermione vite dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard!!!

-Hein? Quoi?

-On part dans une demi-heure!

Hermione descendit de son « perchoir » et se rua dans sa chambre chercher sa malle. Elle s'était endormie! Mais elle ne devait pas nier qu'elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Elle réinspecta ses affaires pour la énième fois, s'assurant que tout était en ordre, et descendit en trombe traînant sa valise derrière elle.

-Pattenrond!

Elle lâcha sa valise et remonta dans la chambre de Ginny, trouvant son chat à moitié endormi, visiblement mécontent de se faire réveiller aussi brutalement. Elle prit la bête dans ses bras et descendit une nouvelle fois les escaliers qui grinçaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle empoigna sa valise d'un main, tenant la pauvre bête affolée dans l'autre, et rejoint le groupe qui se tenant devant le hall.

Ils traversèrent le hall le plus silencieusement possible, dans soudain…

CRACBOUM!

-Stupide porte-parapluie, se lamenta Tonks, par terre, alors que le tableau de la mère de Sirius recommençait à hurler ses insultes habituelles.

Tonks, Fol Œil, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se rendirent à la gare à bord du Magicobus.

-Hey! Mais c'est Harry! Alors ça va? Content de te revoir dans not' bus! Pas vrai Ern'?, dit chaleureusement Stan, alors que le chauffeur grogna un vague "mouais" comme à son habitude. Vous allez à la gare? C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui je crois… c'est ça Ern'?

Alors que le chauffeur acquiesça, le petit groupe paya onze mornilles chacun et s'installèrent dans le bus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare, presque sans encombre.

Ils traversèrent la barrière pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la gare. 10h57.

-Allez dépêchez vous de monter dans le train, s'empressa de dire Mrs Weasley. Elle étreignit tout le monde et ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express.


End file.
